Takehisa Hinawa
Summary Takehisa Hinawa (武久火縄, Takehisa Hinawa) is a Second Generation Company lieutenant of the Special Fire Force Company 8. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Takehisa Hinawa Origin: Enen no Shouboutai Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Firefighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Gun Master, Danmaku Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Maki Oze) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Maki) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (As durable as Maki) Stamina: High Range: Several Meters Standard Equipment: Guns Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ignition Ability: Takehisa is a Second Generation, who has awakened the ability to manipulate flames through the use of firearms, such as a machine gun or a pistol, which he wields on the battlefield. Takehisa's ability allows him to control the gunpowder inside bullets, making the impact they make stronger or weaker, depending on the situation. He can use this ability to make his bullets non-lethal. With "Trajectory Control", Takehisa can change the trajectory of his bullets, which allows him to shoot his targets at any given angle and from longer distances, and with "Bullet Speed Control" he can accelerate said bullets, leaving behind a trail of fire. With "Ricochet Control", Takehisa can force his bullets to rebound, bounce or skip off a surface, increasing their velocity. Takehisa is also equipped with a Special Fire Extinguishing Bullet, which allows him to subdue and slow down an Infernal's movements with relative ease. *'Bullet Speed Control:' Takehisa fires a bullet (or a series of bullets) from his pistol. With the use of his ability as a Second Generation, he is able to accelerate the speed of the projectiles, which in turn increase the damage taken, and can be used in sync with Trajectory Control. When in use, the bullets are made to emit a flame-like trail. *'Bullet Speed Rampage:' Utilising a powerful firearm, Takehisa is able to enhance the power of his shot by accelerating the speed of the bullet (or bullets) within the gun. By using an external source of heat, such an attack by a member of the Third Generation, Takehisa's already supersonic shot becomes faster and even more powerful, resembling a huge laser beam as it flies towards his opponent. The use of this technique completely destroys his shotgun, due to the sheer explosive force inside the gun blows it apart from the inside. *'Ricochet Control:' After changing the trajectory of the bullets he shoots with Trajectory Control, Takehisa forces the projectiles to rebound off a surface, increasing their power and velocity. The bullets launch themselves at the target from various sides and different angles at the same time, giving the opponent no time to react. *'Trajectory Control:' Takehisa controls the trajectory of the bullets he shoots through his pistol, allowing him to injure his targets from any given angle and from longer distances. The projectiles were also shown to be able to change their trajectory after being launched (mid-air), making them similar to guided missiles. *'Acceleration:' After enhancing the speed of a bullet, Takehisa creates small pellets inside the said bullet, which break the outer shell apart and hit the opponent in rapid succession. Bullet_Speed_Control_Hinawa.png|Bullet Speed Control Bullet_Speed_Rampage_Hinawa.png|Bullet Speed Rampage Ricochet_Control_Hinawa.png|Ricochet Control Trajectory_Control_Hinawa.png|Trajectory Control Acceleration_Hinawa.png|Acceleration Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Enen no Shouboutai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Gun Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Firefighters